1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a generated power control system for controlling a generator. More specifically, the present invention relates to a generated power control system that controls generated power of a generator in a 4WD vehicle in which the generator is driven by an internal combustion engine for driving primary drive wheels, and an AC motor is driven by the generator for driving secondary drive wheels.
2. Background Information
Various generated power control systems are known in which power is supplied to the motor after the voltage command value required by a generator is calculated based on a motor torque command value, and feedback control is performed so that the output voltage value of the generator becomes this voltage command value (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2001-239852). In this publication, the generated power control system is part of a vehicle drive control system having an internal combustion engine for driving primary drive wheels, and a DC motor is driven by the generator for driving secondary drive wheels. The field current of this DC motor is controlled so as to control the drive torque to meet the vehicle drive power requirement.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved a generated power control system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.